villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Falcon (Stuart Little)
Falcon is the main antagonist of Stuart Little 2. He is Stuart's arch-nemesis and Margalo's former boss and slave driver Falcon reappeared in the Stuart Little: The Animated Series in the episode "A Little Bit Country" as the main antagonist. He had formed a trio of crow henchmen and attempted to get revenge on Stuart, Snowbell, and Monty for defeating him a long time ago. In the end, Falcon got defeated yet again when Stuart had him flying straight into a nearby cage in Crenshaw's farm, thus trapping him. Biography Beginnings It was revealed in Stuart Little 2 that Falcon had found Margalo when she was an orphan and took her to his hideout and he shared everything with her, even though he treated her like a slave rather than a daughter figure. In Stuart Little 2 In Stuart Little 2, Falcon bullied all creatures living in Manhattan, including Margalo. He was feared for stealing jewels and kidnapping Margalo to work as his his slave. When Stuart came to rescue Margalo and realizes that Falcon forced her to work for him, the evil bird tries to kill Stuart by dropping him to his death but Stuart falls into a garbage truck. Fortunately, our hero escapes, rescues Margalo, and Falcon gives chase. Stuart faces Falcon and reflects light from his mother's ring into Falcon's eyes, blinding him and allowing Stuart to crash his biplane into him, making him fall out of the sky and right into a trash can, where Monty was looking for food in. After Monty sees Falcon fall into the trash can, he shouts, "Thank you!", and presumably eats him. In Stuart Little: The Animated Series In the episode "A Little Bit Country," Falcon returned, apparently not eaten by Monty after all. He has now made new crow henchmen and is out for revenge on Stuart and his friends. Falcon chased Stuart, Snowbell, and Monty into Crenshaw's new farm. Soon, Falcon corners Snowbell and Monty and Monty warns the falcon to back off since cats eat birds, only for the Falcon to scare the cats. Snowbell then corrects Monty, telling Falcon what he meant to say was "cats meet birds", then introduces himself to Falcon before begging him to let him live. Before he can kill Snowbell and Monty, Stuart distracts Falcon by taunting him by shouting in a sing-song voice, "You'll never get me! You'll never get me!", and then by sticking his tongue out at Falcon. Falcon was then defeated by crashing into a cage, fell down, then Snowbell closed the door and locked it. Snowbell then told the villain that he had the right to remain silent. From then on, Falcon was never seen or heard from again. Personality Falcon is a nasty bully. Appearance Coming soon! Trivia * Because of him having a sharp tan nose with a black tip, some fans identify Falcon as a peregrine falcon. * Falcon was rumored to be the secondary antagonist of the film. * Falcon was voiced by James Woods who did Hades the villain of Hercules. Gallery stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps com-2781.jpg|Falcon confronting Margalo stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps com-3255.jpg|An angry Falcon spying on Stuart and Margalo's date stuart-little2-disneyscreencaps com-3313.jpg|Falcon ordering Margalo to give him Mrs. Little's ring Stuart Little The Animated Series Falcon and His Henchmen.png|Falcon with his crow henchmen Stuart Little The Animated Series Crows.png|Falcon's crow henchmen Category:Important Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Stuart Little Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Avian Villains Category:Bullies Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hungry Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Predator Category:Master of Hero Category:Jerks Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Bird of Prey Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trickster Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Bosses Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Slavedrivers Category:Slaveholders Category:Sadists Category:Xenophobes Category:Living Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Traitor Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Egomaniacs Category:Big Bads